


Shattered and Broken

by YouCantKeepMeDown



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Wings, Angelic Grace, I'm Sorry, M/M, They talk too much, They're still making out though, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 08:35:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8705269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouCantKeepMeDown/pseuds/YouCantKeepMeDown
Summary: Angel’s wings are made of energy and light, and Lucifer’s once were the brightest of them all. Before the fall.When Sam sees them for the first time, they’re shards of light held together by fire and darkness.„They’re broken,“ Lucifer whispers.„No, they’re not,“ Sam says. „They were broken, but you patched them back together again. They’re the wings of a fighter.“





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for http://lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell.tumblr.com, because she recently got 666 followers. It was supposed to be wing porn, but I still can't write porn for the life of me, so it's just erotic wing touching, heavily implied sex happening off screen and talk.

Angel’s wings are made of energy and light, and Lucifer’s once were the brightest of them all. Before the fall.  
When Sam sees them for the first time, they’re shards of light held together by fire and darkness.  
„They’re broken,“ Lucifer whispers.  
„No, they’re not,“ Sam says. „They were broken, but you patched them back together again. They’re the wings of a fighter.“ He trails one finger through a patch of light. Energy crackles on his skin, and he hears Lucifer gasp.  
„Do that again, Sam.“  
Sam laughs and obliges, combing through light and fiery patches and darkness, fascinated by the fact that it doesn’t feel like he’s touching anything at all. It’s more like he’s shoved his hand into an electric field, all his hairs standing on end.  
It takes him some time to realize that Lucifer’s eyes are closed, and his head has fallen back. A soft moan falls from the archangel’s lips as Sam kisses his exposed throat.  
„What does it feel like, when I touch your wings?“  
„Let me show you.“ Lucifer’s hand creeps under Sam’s shirt, and his fingers are cold on Sam’s hip. There’s a hum of grace to the touch, like Lucifer’s reaching deeper than his skin, down to his soul. Now it’s Sam’s turn to gasp.  
„That good?“  
„Oh, that’s just the beginning.“ He pushes at Sam with a bit of archangel strenght, until the hunter is lying on his back. Lucifer crawls on top of him, planting grace fueled kisses on every part of his body he can reach on the way. When they’re eye to eye at last Sam’s panting and breathless. He reaches up to touch Lucifer’s wings again, and the archangel bites down on his shoulder with a moan.  
„I want to be inside you. Now.“  
Sam laughs. „Okay.“  
„The word you’re looking for is yes.“  
„Not when you phrase it like that.“

\--------

Later they lie side by side, spent and happy, Lucifer’s arm’s slung possessively around Sam’s waist.  
„Can I ask you something?“ Sam murmurs.  
„Mhm.“  
„What does my soul look like?“  
Lucifer props himself up on one elbow, looking down at Sam. He stares at him like he needs to check, before he can give an answer. „It’s the brightest soul I’ve ever seen.“  
„Oh, come on. That can’t be true.“  
Lucifer makes a face. „Okay. It was the brightest soul, when I first saw it back when I was still in the cage only stealing glimpses at the world outside now and then.“  
„And what now?“  
„It got shattered and broken more then once. But you picked the pieces up and put it back together again. It’s a fighter’s soul.“  
Sam smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my tumblr here: http://snpyoucantkeepmedown.tumblr.com/


End file.
